Wrecking Havoc
by Terra Alchemist
Summary: Jean Havoc has more secrets than he lets on to his daughter Luna, but when his next mission to the dead city Salem lands him in a dangerous position, can she uncover enough about him to ultimately save him? HavocXOC, RoyXRiza, AlXWinry, aaaand, LunaXRoyJr
1. Luna Havoc

**Wrecking Havoc**

**1: Luna Havoc**

****

Luna Havoc sat cross legged on the floor in front of her father Jean, playing with her little cat Mochi. Her father was always looking at old photos, and he was doing so now, flipping slowly through page after page of old photographs. She was only five years old, but she already recognized that sad and wistful look in his blue eyes, that half frown that meant he was looking at pictures of her mother.

"Are you missing Mommy again, Daddy?" she asked, and he jumped slightly from the couch. He looked at her, embarrassed, and patted the couch next to him. "Yeah... I was looking at pictures ofyour mom again..." She got up from the floor and sat next to him, burying her face happily into his blue uniform. She loved her father, he always smelled like smoke, but not too much, and he wore the cologne that she had bought him for his birthday. His uniform always smelled nice and clean, like it had just come from the cleaners, unless he had come back straight from a mission, and then it would be earthy smelling... still nice.

She could smell gunpowder too, and something else, something a bit like roses. His bedroom smelled like roses, he said that her mother had liked it that way, and that he had too. So even though she was gone, he kept it that way, he had kept it that way for five years and Luna knew no other smell than that one. He laid the album down in his lap so Luna could see, and she pushed her blonde hair out of her eyes. A lot of people said she looked like her father, and she guessed that that was true. She had the same blonde hair, the same beautiful blue eyes, the same mouth, and a longish nose, sure. Jean always hoped, however, that she would turn out to look a bit more like her mother.

Luna traced the edges of a photograph, a photo of her father and her mother with their arms around each other, her mother's belly swollen. "Is that me?" she asked, pointing to the photo. He nodded and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Yep, that's you... You were in Mommy's tummy then, you can't remember it."

"How did Mommy walk around with a big tummy?"

He laughed and tickled her until she giggled and fell onto her back. "I don't know, I wasn't the one with a big tummy!" he said, lifting her up again. She giggled some more and sat on his lap, tilting back her head so she was looking into his eyes. "You have a big everything Daddy! Why are you so big?" Jean raised one eyebrow, amused. "Why am I so big? I don't know, maybe because my dad was a big man too."

"So why was he big?"

"There are some things that can't be explained, Luna."

"Can you... explain why Mommy isn't here anymore?" He frowned again, and she regretted her question. She liked it much better when he smiled, when he was being his big, lazy, procrastinating self. She thought that maybe her mother liked him like that too. "I... don't think I can explain why she isn't here anymore Luna. Not right now." She nodded and leaned back into his chest. "Can I come with you to work, Daddy?" He looked surprised at her request, both eyebrows and the corner of his mouth raised, like he usually did when he was surprised, moving his cigarette to the corner of his mouth. He wasn't smoking right now, and had apparently forgotten that he wasn't, but the corner of his mouth moved up all the same. She giggled and poked the corner of his mouth, and the other corner raised to make it a smile. "Now why would you want to come to work with me?"

She gave him her best begging face and he laughed, picking her up and standing. "All right, all right, you got me. Just let me call your grandma and tell her not to come to babysit." He picked up the phone and dialed a number quickly, and Luna watched as his fingers masterfully punched in the buttons. She wondered how he could push such tiny buttons when his hands and fingers were so large, and then wondered if her hands would be like that too. He settled the reciever in the crook of his neck and Luna seized his hand, placing her small hand against his firmly. Her hand wasn't even the size of his palm, and she moved it up so that her fingers were on level with his. Even his fingers were bigger! She put her hands on his shoulders, careful to avoid the phone, and looked straight into his face.

"Yes Ma, you don't need to come today. Yes yes... Luna's coming to work with me, and I'll take good care of her, yes... yes... heheh..." Jean tried to keep a straight face as Luna made faces at him and poked his cheeks. He found that he couldn't and burst into laughter, dropping the phone and causing Luna to sway unsteadily. He tightened his grip on her so she wouldn't fall and, still chuckling, bent down to pick up the phone again.

"No, I'm fine Ma, Luna was just making faces and I couldn't help but laugh... yes okay... Love you too Ma. Luna, say bye to Grandma."

Luna put her face near the reciever and said good-bye, and he put it into the holder. He swung her around and stopped, picking the car keys off the ring near the door. He opened the door and stepped into the garage, opened the car door and put Luna in. Luna squirmed in the back seat. "I wanted to ride the other one today! You said we could!" Jean thought for a minute then nodded in defeat. "I did, didn't I?" he picked up a small helmet and gave it to her, went back inside, and got another set of keys. Luna buckled on the helmet and scrambled up onto the back of the motorcycle, waiting for Jean to come back. He came back down the stairs, buckling a helmet on his head and throwing a bag over his shoulder. Hepicked Luna off the seat, got on, and sat her down in front of him. He put the keys in the ignition, turned them, and rode out the door to Eastern Command.


	2. Eastern Command

**Wrecking Havoc**

**Chapter 2: Eastern Command**

Jean parked his motorcycle in the lot in front of Eastern Command and swooped a giggling Luna off of the motorcycle seat, unbuckling the strap from under her chin and removing it from her little head. The static from the helmet caused her little puff of blonde in what should have been the place of bangs to stand on end more than it usually did. Jean smoothed it down a little bit and put her down on the ground, where she immediately took off at a run for the doors.

She banged on them and leaped for the door handle, swiped, missed, and tried again until Jean caught up to her and opened them himself, which earned another 'Why are you so big?' question from Luna. He tousled her hair fondly and let her inside, bypassed the secretary at the desk and headed straight for Roy's office. He knocked first on the door, remembering what he had run into last time he had come in without knocking. Roy and Riza had been making out in the office last time...

There was a gruff 'Come in' and he let himself in, surprised to see Roy carrying around a very sulky looking five year old with a cast on his leg. "Daaaaddy... I don't _wanna _be carried..." the boy moaned, trying to scratch at Roy so he would let him go. Roy kept a firm grip on him and somehow manuevered next to his desk to sign another paper. "Either I carry you or I put you in a wheel chair. You remember what happened the last time I put you in a wheelchair, don't you?" Roy Junior glowered at him, then rather pointedly at an infant in Riza's arms. "It's all her fault, Lyra pushed me down the steps!"

Roy hmmed skeptically, signed another paper and flicked into the finished tray. Then he looked to the door. "Morning Jean, looks like you finally decided to show up, eh?" Luna ran up to Roy and pulled on his uniform leg. "But Daddy's been here every single day, hasn't he? Hasn't he? Daddy comes every day!"

Roy rose an eyebrow at Jean. "Well where have you been Havoc? Still drowning your sorrows? I know it's been hard for you, but you have to let it go, you know? You can't hang around the bars all the time. It's been five years and you still haven't gotten over it."

Jean was angry and he balled his fists until his nails were scraping at his palms. "If Riza... If Riza left you, you wouldn't be able to get over it so easily either!" he hissed, and Roy looked sympathetic. "I know... I wouldn't. But I would have stopped trying to get drunk every day for years by now. You have to move on, Havoc." Luna ran back to Jean and stood on her toes to grab his wrist in her hands. She tried to unball his fists, looking unhappy. "Daddy... stop it... stop being mad." Jean looked down at her and his face softened; he slowly unballed his fists and took Luna's hand gently in his. "Come on Luna. We should... I should probably get to work."

He trudged out of the office and shut the door quietly, and Roy tutted and sat down at his desk. He looked preoccupied and Riza crossed over to him, shifting the baby to one arm and running her hand through his hair gently. "Jean does have a right to mourn, Roy..."

Roy grumbled and sat Junior down on a chair carefully, letting Riza continue to stroke his hair. "Yes... I know, but five years...?" She sighed and cocked her head at him, causing her hair to fall a bit over one shoulder. The baby shrieked gleefully and pulled at the long blonde strands hanging in front and all over her. "Would you mourn if I was gone?" she asked, and Roy's fingers weaved together and he rested his chin on them. "Of course...of course I would... I don't think I could imagine living without you anymore, or how I would raise these 'little angels' on my own. I'd miss you... I'd miss you so much..." Junior gagged at him and Roy gave him a quick smack in the back of his head. "Behave," he warned, "Or that chair's going backwards out the window." Junior blanched at him, pouted, and crossed his little arms over his chest, looking exactly like his father who was likewise pouting but for a different reason.

"Would you miss me, Riza? I don't think anyone here would miss me... except for you." Junior glowered at him again and Riza laughed softly, thinking of how much they looked alike, then tickled the baby in her arms. Roy chuckled and tickled little Lyra as well, beforepulling at Junior's hair. "C'mon kiddo, you've got a whole life to live. Don't waste it pouting."

"But you're mean! You're the meanest daddy ever!" Junior muttered at him, pulling his face away from Roy's. Roy looked hurt. "I am not!"

"You are too! I don't even want to be named after you!" Roy frowned, obviously debating with himself inwardly. "I don't care how much you hate me, because I can't hate you. Hate me all you want, go ahead, but there's no son I'd rather have." Roy ruffled Junior's hair for a second before getting up and announcing that he was going out to stretch, and that he'd be back later. Riza frowned at her five year old. "You made Daddy sad. Are you happy now?" Junior frowned and sniffed discreetly, hoping that his mother had not noticed. She had, but said nothing. "No... but Daddy _is _mean sometimes... and he never has time to play with me! And the first thing he does when he is home, is play with Lyra and it's not fair!" he grumbled. Riza sighed and sat next to him, holding the baby near him.

"Look at her, Roy."

"No!" he said, turning his face away. The baby reached and touched his face, giggling happily.

"Look at her!"

Roy Junior turned reluctantly and looked at his baby sister dully. "What now?"

"Just look at her." She put the baby on Roy's lap and watched as the baby sat happily for a few minutes before becoming fidgetyand finally bursting into tears. Roy cocked his head, confused, and looked at his mother for instructions.

"See? She's too little to do anything by herself. Right now, she needs Mommy and Daddy more than you do. You're bigger, so you don't need us _too _much.The baby needs Daddy's attention more than you do right now."

Roy Junior nodded slowly. "So Daddy's not ignoring me because he hates me?" he asked and Riza shook her head. "Of course not."

Jean sighed at the huge stack of paperwork on his desk and sat down in his swivel chair, lifting Luna onto his lap. "Look at all this paper Luna... it's bigger than Edward..." She twisted to look at him and then at the stack. "Who's Edward? And why was he so short?" Jean laughed again and decided that some things just could not be explained to children. "We don't know where Ed is anymore Luna... he disappeared... a while ago. Couldn'tve been more than a year ago."

"Oh," Luna said, taking a pencil in her hand and a blank sheet of paper. Jean watched her poise the pencil over the paper, trying to determine what to write. "Write your name, Luna," Jean suggested. Luna nodded and scrawled carefully on the sheet of paper in large letters. "L-U-N-A... H-A-V-O-C. Right?" she asked. "It's a bit... it's good Luna. Now can you write my name?" She looked at the paper and scribbled something else. "Daddy!" She had written the word 'DADDY' in even larger letter on the bottom edge of the page, with a little smiley face with bushy bangs and a cigarette to boot.

He shook his head and took the pencil from her. "No no, my name's not daddy... that's just what you call me. _My _name is Jean. J-E-A-N H-A-V-O-C." He wrote it quickly on the sheet and Luna scrutinized it. "It's preeety... I wanna write like that..."

"That's actuallysloppy Luna. If you want a good signature, go ask Miss Riza."

"What's Mommy's name? Can you spell it?" Jean hesitated, then put the pencil down on the paper and spelled it as neatly as he could. " 'K-E-I-R-A'. Mommy's name is... Keira?" Jean nodded sadly and put the pencil down, picking up a pen instead to sign his name on documents. "Yes Luna, Mommy's name... is Keira." She picked up the piece of paper and hugged it to herself, jumping down from Jean's lap.

"Mommy's name is Keira!" She ran off to ask Riza for a picture frame and left Jean to sign papers; another day at Eastern Command.

* * *

You know, I wish all my stories got the popularity of Heir to the Flame and Halfmetal Alchemist. Then I'd be very happy, but not all of my fics get equal popularity. I've only had 3 reviews for chapter one of Wrecking Havoc T.T

Well, one can't hope for the best (10 reviews per chapter) for everything. I was actually very surprised when Wrecking Havoc got it's first review on the day it was published on FFNet. You can imagine my face when I saw that Heir to the Flame got around 12 reviews in a week; I fell over dead. And this is my ghost writing this fic.

As of right now, Havoc's dangerous mission might roll around a bit later, but I just want to stick with Jean and Luna together for as much as humanly possible right now.

-T A


End file.
